interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Me
English Pronunciation * , , * , , * *: Etymology me (acc. & dat. singular) from (acc. & dat. singular), cf (acc. & reflex. singular) from . Akin to mir (dat. singular), mih (acc. & reflex. singular), mich, mir "me", me, mij "me", me, me, eme, mā, mām Pronoun # As the direct object of a verb. #: Can you hear '''me'?'' # As a reflexive direct object of a verb. #: 1819, John Keats, La Belle Dame sans Merci - And I awoke, and found '''me' here.'' # As the object of a preposition. #: Come with '''me'.'' # As the indirect object of a verb. #: He gave '''me' this.'' # As a reflexive indirect object of a verb; the ethical dative. #: 1993, Harper’s Magazine, April - When I get to college, I’m gonna get '''me' a white Nissan Sentra.'' # As the complement of the copula (“be”, “is”). #: It wasn't '''me'.'' # Preceding a noun, marking ownership. #: Wilfred Owen (1893–1918), The Letter - And give us back '''me' cigarette!'' # As the subject of a verb, used with and. #: ''Me and my friends played a game.'' # As the subject of a verb, used without and. #: 1844, Charles Wilkes, Narrative of the United States Exploring Expedition, Vol. II - One of them, whose ''sobriquet was Big-headed Blackboy, was stretched out before the fire, and no answer could be obtained from him, but a drawling repetition, in grunts of displeasure, of “Bel (not) me want to go.”'' #: 2005, Michael Chapman & Matthew Chapman, Teen Girl Squad Issue 10 (cartoon), part of Homestar Runner - Strong Bad: '''Me' gotta see that again.'' Usage notes is traditionally described as the accusative pronoun, meaning it should be used as the object of verbs and prepositions, while the nominative pronoun should be used as the subject of verbs. However, “accusative” pronouns are widely used as the subject of verbs in colloquial speech if they are accompanied by and, for example, "me and her are friends". This usage is traditionally considered incorrect, and "she and I are friends" would be the preferred construction. Using as the lone subject (without ) of a verb (e.g. "me want", "me like") is a feature of various types of both pidgin English and that of infant English-learners, and is sometimes used by speakers of standard English for jocular effect (e.g. "me likee", "me wantee"). Although in the spoken version of some dialects 'me' is commonly used as a possessive, in writing, speakers of these dialects usually use . Some prescriptivists object to the use of following the verb , as in “It wasn’t me”, considering “It was not I” to be correct, though this may be seen as extreme and used for jocular effect. Synonyms * I * myself * I * us * my; mine * my ass Translations * American Sign Language: * Arabic: * Armenian: ** Old Armenian: * Catalan: , * Cherokee: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: *: Min Nan: * Cornish: *: Kernewek Kemmyn: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: , * Egyptian Arabic: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: (becoming before a vowel or an mute h), * German: * Greek: , * Hungarian: * Irish: , * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Lojban: * Manx: , * Norwegian: * Novial: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Vietnamese: * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * French: (becoming before a vowel or an mute h) * German: * Novial: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: , * Vietnamese: , * American Sign Language: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Cornish: *: Kernewek Kemmyn: , , * Czech: , , * Danish: * Dutch: , * Egyptian Arabic: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: ; * Greek: , * Japanese: * Norwegian: * Novial: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Vietnamese: * American Sign Language: * Armenian: * Cornish: *: Kernewek Kemmyn: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: (preposition and) * Finnish: * French: (becoming before a vowel or an mute h), * German: * Greek: , * Hungarian: * Irish: , * Japanese: * Norwegian: * Novial: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Ukrainian: * Vietnamese: * Czech: * Danish: * Esperanto: (preposition and) * French: (becoming before a vowel or an mute h) * German: * Norwegian: * Novial: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Vietnamese: * American Sign Language: * Cornish: *: Kernewek Kemmyn: * Czech: * Danish: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * Norwegian: * Novial: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: * Vietnamese: * Armenian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: , , * Norwegian: * Novial: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: , , * Vietnamese: * American Sign Language: * Czech: * Danish: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Norwegian: * Novial: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Vietnamese: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * French: * German: * Norwegian: * Novial: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Vietnamese: * : 我 (wǒ) * : მე (me) * : me * : (after preposition) me, (indirect object) mi, (indirect object, emphatic) a me, (indirect object with an imperative verb) mi (attached to the end of the verb and becoming me when used along with a direct object; the m is doubled with some verbs), (direct object) mi, (direct object, emphatic) me *: Examples: *:: After preposition: It is for me - É per me *:: Indirect object: Maria tells me her name - Maria mi dice il suo nome *:: Indirect object, emphatic: Maria gives the book to me - Maria dà il libro a me *:: Indirect object with an imperative verb, used without a direct object: Write to me - Scrivimi; Tell me - Dimmi *:: Indirect object with an imperative verb, used with a direct object: Send it to me - Spediscimelo; Give it to me - Dammelo *:: Direct object: Giovanni hates me - Giovanni mi odia *:: Direct object, emphatic: Maria wants me - Maria vuole me * : min * : mē * : (mæn) * : ha'u * : мене (mené) Gen/Acc, мені (mení) Dat/Loc, мною (mnóju) Instr * : నేను See also References * * Anagrams * , 'em, Em Category:200 English basic words Category:English first person pronouns Category:English personal pronouns Category:English two-letter words ---- Albanian Preposition # with ---- Croatian Pronoun # of me (short (enclitic) form genitive singular of ) # me (short (enclitic) form accusative singular of ) Declension |np= |gs= , |gp= , |ds= , |dp= , |as= , |ap= , |vp= |ls= |lp= |is= , |ip= }} ---- Dutch Pronunciation * , Pronoun # me; Declension ---- Estonian Etymology Short form of . Pronoun # we ---- Finnish Etymology From the same as the Hungarian personal pronoun . Pronunciation * * *: Pronoun # we Inflection * Irregular. The comitative and instructive forms don't exist; the abessive is hardly used. * In addition to the standard set of cases, and the other personal pronouns have a specific accusative form, . Usage notes * Although usually omitted in written language (the verb shows both the person and the number), the pronoun is in spoken language practically always used. (cf. the usage of ) Synonyms * * See also * * * * * ---- French Pronunciation * * , Pronoun # Me. # to Me. Related terms ---- Galician Etymology From , dative singular form of , and from , accusative singular form of . Pronoun # (to) me # me # myself See also * Appendix:Galician pronouns * * * * ---- Guaraní Noun # male # husband ---- Haitian Creole Etymology From Noun # May Category:ht:Months ---- Ido Pronoun # I, me ---- Italian Pronunciation * , Pronoun # to me ---- Japanese Noun # 目: eye, -th # 眼: eye # 芽: sprout ---- Kurdish Pronoun # we (the speaker/writer and at least one other person) ---- Latin Pronoun # me, myself; # by me, with me, from me; Derived terms * mēcum ---- Lingua Franca Nova Pronoun # I, me # my ---- Lojban Particle # Converts a sumti to a selbri; x1 is specific to the following sumti in aspect x2. Related terms * me'u ---- Mandarin Pinyin syllable # A transliteration of any of a number of Chinese characters properly represented as having the tone, mé. # 么: interrogative particle; repetition of a tune small; tender # 嚈: # 沚: islet in stream; small sandbar # 麼, 麽: interrogative final particle; insignificant, small, tiny Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. ---- Nauruan Conjunction # and ---- Norwegian Nynorsk Etymology Probably from . Pronoun # we #: Kva skal '''me' gjera?'' #:: What shall we do? Synonyms * vi (also Norwegian Bokmål) References * ---- Old English Etymology From , from . Cognate with Old Frisian , Old Saxon (Dutch ), Old High German (German ), Old Norse , Gothic . The IE root is also the source of Latin , Greek , Old Irish (Irish , Welsh ), (Old Church Slavonic , Russian ), Lithuanian , Albanian . Pronunciation * Pronoun # me: ---- Portuguese Pronunciation * Pronoun # me, myself #* #*: Você está me chamando de maluco? #*:: Are you calling me crazy? See also ---- Romani Pronoun # I ---- Scottish Gaelic Etymology From mar eisimpleir. Alternative forms * m.e. Abbreviation # e.g. ---- Serbo-Croatian Pronoun # of me (genitive singular of ) # me (accusative singular of ) Declension |np= |gs= , |gp= , |ds= , |dp= , |as= , |ap= , |vp= |ls= |lp= |is= , |ip= }} ---- Slovene Pronoun # we ---- Spanish Pronunciation * , Pronoun # me # to me, for me # myself ---- Vietnamese Noun # tamarind Category:vi:Spices and herbs br:me ca:me cs:me da:me de:me et:me el:me es:me eo:me fa:me fr:me gl:me ko:me io:me id:me is:me it:me ka:me kk:me ku:me lo:me la:me lv:me lt:me li:me hu:me mg:me ml:me nl:me ja:me no:me tpi:me pl:me pt:me ro:me ru:me scn:me simple:me fi:me sv:me ta:me te:me th:me tr:me uk:me vi:me vo:me zh:me